Colton (Webisodes)
Colton is a main character and an antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in Fear The Walking Dead: Passage. He served as the primary antagonist of the webisode series. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Colton prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was in a relationship with Gabi, and the relationship was a long term one as Gabi had introduced him to her family. It is implied that he worked for the United States Border Patrol, where he helped seal a tunnel under the border. Post-Apocalypse As the infection began to spread, Colton left Gabi and her sister at an unknown location to go to the sealed tunnel under the border and open it, claiming he knew somewhere safe in Mexico. Passage Part 6 It is revealed that Colton is the one who shot the chained zombie who was attacking Gabi. He seems genuinely surprised to see Gabi, as he thought he had lost her "when the bombs fell." He inquires as to the whereabouts of Gabi's sister and the identity of Sierra. Gabi tells him that Sierra is the reason she was able to reach the construction site alive, and that her sister was dead, as they waited too long. Colton wonders if Gabi told anyone else about the tunnel, and he seems a little unhappy that she had told Sierra. As he and Gabi embrace again, Gabi mentioned that she thought that Colton was coming back for her and her sister. Part 7 Colton is in a rush to get Gabi into the tunnel so they can get across the border. He reassures Gabi that Sierra will follow her. Once Gabi is in the tunnel he faces Sierra while raising his gun. He tells Sierra he can't take the chance she will tell anyone else about the tunnel and prepares to shoot, but Sierra reacts quickly- she stabs him in the leg and manages to get into the tunnel before Colton has a chance to recover. Part 8 Colton's voice can be heard warning Gabi and Sierra that the tunnel is dangerous. Neither one listens, as Sierra had told Gabi that Colton had tried to kill her and that he had abandoned Gabi. Part 9 After Sierra triggers the tripwire and causes an explosion in the tunnel, Sierra and Gabi try to get their bearings, and someone is sneaking up behind Gabi with a flashlight. The man grabs Gabi, and he is then revealed to be Colton, who recovered from his wound. Part 10 Colton roughly pulls Gabi and angrily asks her "Didn't I tell you to wait?" He seems worried when they hear Sierra making her way down the tunnel. He tells Gabi that they have to follow her and get her before "they" do. Part 11 Colton and Gabi are searching for Sierra. Gabi asserts that Sierra is the reason she is alive, and Colton tells her that he is there to do that now. He also tells her that they came up through the tunnel this way. Part 12 Colton leads Gabi down The Tunnel when a voice calls out. Colton hides Gabi, then goes to meet the person who called out-- another member of the Boarder Patrol. Colton lies about the cause of the explosion- that he didn't know who set it off and that the person must have snuck in unknown to him. When the other boarder patrol guard leaves, he fetches Gabi and when Gabi asks him why he lied, he says that no one could know about the tunnel because it is also a bunker. He says they could survive down here, and his answer makes Gabi believe that he was never coming back for her. Part 13 Colton tries to assure Gabi that he wont hurt her, but she doesn't believe him. Colton appears to get angry and asks Gabi if she thinks "they" will just let her go alive and he tells her that the tunnel is not just a tunnel - it's an underground bunker. Gabi makes a run for it and Colton tackles her to the ground where they struggle briefly before Gabi pulls her knife on Colton. Colton scuttles back and draws his gun. Part 15 Colton is still holding his gun on Gabi and tells her "You're not worth it, babe," and he prepares to fire, but is attacked from behind by Sierra and drops his gun. As he slowly gets the upper hand and reaches for his gun, he is stabbed in the abdomen by Gabi. As they start to leave, he calls after them that they can't leave him like this. His ultimate fate is unknown. Given his wound, he most likely died after Sierra and Gabi left. Appearances Webisodes Passage *"Part 6" *"Part 7" *"Part 8" *"Part 9" (No Lines) *"Part 10" *"Part 11" *"Part 12" *"Part 13" *"Part 15" Trivia *Showrunner Dave Erickson planned to integrate Colton into the Season 3 premiere. however, due to scheduling issues they created the character of Steven to take his place. Steven has the same injuries and back story as Colton. Category:Antagonists Category:Webisode Characters Category:Unknown Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters